Unforgotten
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Yesung di musim panas ini. Hingga akhirnya ia diajak perempuan yang disukainya untuk berkemah. bersama dengan sahabatnya, Siwon. dia pun akhirnya berkemah. bayangannya tentang perkemahan yang akan membuatnya dekat dengan perempuan yg dipujanya, menjadi hancur. ada hal kelam yang menanti mereka disana. / YeWook-WonKyu / For The First Time/ Review please
1. 1 : A Plan For Vacation

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _YeWook_

 _Warning : GS, Typo, GJ._

 _Disclaimer : SJ Member aren't mine. But For Wookie, He always be My Brother! xD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Part 1 : A Plan for Vacation

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika liburan musin panas atau musim dingin tiba? Pasti hal pertama yang terbesit adalah mengatur ulang jadwal sehari-hari kita dengan jadwal liburan. Kedengarannya sangat mengasyikan, bukan? Tapi tidak denganku.

Aku terbangun dengan suara telepon rumahku, rupanya itu temanku, Siwon. Ia bercerita banyak tentang liburannya musim lalu,

"aku waktu itu pergi ke Saint Alves, air lautnya jernih sekali. Dan waktu malam aku makan malam di pinggir pantai bla bla bla"

aku sangat bosan mendengarnya mengingat aku masih ngantuk dan liburan yang lalu aku tidak kemana-mana karena dibebani tugas yang sangat banyak. Akhirnya pembicaraan kita selesai, aku kembali ke tempat tidur sambil membayangkan akan kemana aku pergi di liburan ini. Aku terus berfikir sampai tak terasa aku terlelap kembali, aku kembali terbangun pada pukul 4 sore. Aku melihat ayah ku yang baru saja pulang dari tempat kerja, aku mendatangi ayahku dan bertanya kepada beliau

"Appa,kemana kita akan pergi di liburan kali ini?" Ayah memandangiku dan mengelus kepalaku.

"maaf Yesung, mungkin liburan kali ini kita tidak kemana-mana karena ayah masih punya banyak tugas"

Aku mengeluh, karena kenapa setiap ingin liburan pasti selalu saja ada halangan. Tidak seperti Siwon yang selalu bisa pergi liburan bersama keluarganya, pokoknya aku sangat kesal di sore itu. Karena kesal, aku memutuskan untuk kekamarku dan menyalakan computer. Kubuka situs web tentang liburan musim panas kali ini. siapa tau aku menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membawaku pergi berlibur. Dan kali ini seperti nya niatanku berhasil. Aku menemukan sesuatu.

 **Camp Crash !**

 **Dibuka untuk anak remaja yang ingin berkemah dan merasakan liburan yang tidak akan terlupakan! Menyediakan berbagai fasilitas berkemah. Menyatu dengan alam dengan teman-teman.**

Mataku membulat sempurna. Sebuah ide terbesit dipikiranku. Aku segera mengambil telefon rumah dan menghubungi Siwon. Suara panjang yang menandakan bahwa panggilan sedang menunggu jawaban terus terdengar. Aku mengetukan jariku ke meja kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidurku.

"ayolah.. cepat jawab"gerutuku yang terus ku ucapkan. "Hallo.. dengan keluarga Choi" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Dengan sigap kujawab suara itu.

"ah iya, apa Siwon ada dirumah, ahjumma?"

"ah, Yesung. Saya kira siapa. Maaf, Yesungie. Barusan saja anak itu keluar dengan sepedahnya."

'bocah setan itu..'batinku geram.

"kira-kira kemana ya? Apa anda tau, ahjumma?" tanyaku.

"entahlah.. saya tidak terlalu yakin. Sepertinya memanggil temannya yang lain untuk bermain. Coba saja kau cek. Siapa tau dia kerumahmu."jelas . Aku mengangguk kecil.

"baiklah. Terima kasih, ahjumma. Salam untuk suamimu."ucapku mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

Tangan ku meraih pulpen dan buku catatan. Secepatnya mencatat hal tentang informasi tadi. Kali ini mood ku benar-benar berubah menjadi lebih baik. Kuharap ayah akan mengizinkan ku. karena dengan inilah aku bisa merasakan liburan yang sesungguhnya. Tidak ada cara lain. Dan kegiatan itu akan dimulai lusa. Hanya ada sehari waktuku untuk membujuk ayah.

Ting..Tong..

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Sepertinya benar yang dikatakan ibu Siwon tadi. Bahwa Siwon sedang berkeliling menjemput teman-temannya untuk bermain. Aku menghembuskan nafas lalu berlari kearah garasi dan keluar menyambut sahabatku itu.

"Hai.. ada apa? Sepertinya kau kelelahan." Tanyaku. Yaa.. sepertinya dia telah mengelilingi komplek yang luas ini. terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah berkeringat dan nafasnya yang terdengar memburu.

"bisakah aku meminta segelas air?" pintanya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat kelelahan. Aku tertawa kecil. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengambilkan segelas air untuknya. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar aku mengambil minum dan kembali lagi. Lihatlah. Bahkan dia langsung merebut gelas ditanganku dan meminumnya habis dalam satu tegukan! Hebat..

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Tenanglah.. kau tidak dikejar-kejar oleh anjing milik keluarga Jung kan?" tebakku. Siwon menggeleng. Ia menyerahkan gelas kosong lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumahku. Tanpa izin?! Apa dia sekacau itu?!

Sekali lagi aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat dan mengikutinya. Siwon masuk kekamarku dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurku. Aku menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras sehingga menimbulkan suara. Aku menaruh gelas tadi di meja dan sebagai gantinya, ku ambil buku catatan tadi.

Kudatangi Siwon. Matanya tertutup. Apa dia tidur? Tapi nafasnya masih terdengar sangat berat dan kelelahan. Ku ambil posisi di sebelahnya. Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya yang memenuhi kasurku ini. suara kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi hanya suara yang menandakan bahwa ia terusik dengan perlakuan ku.

"hei.. aku punya kabar baik."kataku mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Tapi dia masih tetap tenang. Tidak membuka matanya.

'huft.. sepertinya harus sedikit kubuat-buat' batinku. Ku gerakan tubuhnya sehingga membuat sedikit guncangan kecil.

"Hei! Siwon! Kyuhyun mengajak kita berkemah bersama!"seruku dan menghentikan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya. "bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" dia masih tetap menutup matanya dan diam.

"wah wah.. jika kau tidak ikut berarti keberuntungan bagiku. Karena hanya ada aku dan dia yang berkemah nanti."aku menghentikan ucapanku. Memastikan keadaan Siwon. Dan ternyata belum bangun.

"padahal..Kyuhyun sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengajakmu. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."lanjutku dengan nada menyesal. Aku berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Tapi kemudian Siwon menahan tanganku.

'Gotcha.. haha..'

"apa katamu? Kyuhyun? Mengajakku? Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Tanya nya. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"ya.. awalnya dia memintaku untuk mengajakmu. Tapi kau menolak. Harus bagaimana lagi? Dia sendiri bilang agar tidak perlu memaksamu." Jawabku dengan nada yang masih dibuat-buat. Siwon mendekati dan menatapku tajam.

"Tuan Kim.. katakana padanya aku ingin ikut! Aku pasti terima itu."suruhnya. aku mengangguk senang. 'Aku berhasil!'

"tapi.. kapan?" Tanya Siwon. Aku memberikan buku catatan yang aku siapkan.

"ini. tapi bisakah kau membantuku untuk membujuk ayahku?"kali ini aku bertanya pada Siwon yang serius membaca.

"apa? Ayahmu? Ooh.. tidak, tidak. Lebih baik aku berangkat sendiri daripada harus berurusan dengan ayahmu." Tolaknya mentah-mentah. Aku memutar bola mataku. Ku balikkan tubuhku sehingga menghadap kearah telfon rumah.

"yaah. Bagaimana ini? padahal Kyuhyun mengajakku juga. Jika salah satu dari kita tidak ikut, maka acaranya dibatalkan."ucapku dengan nada menyesal yang kembali kubuat. Kulihat mata Siwon terlihat tak percaya .

"apa? Ah.. baiklah.. aku akan membantumu."

Dan kali ini aku tak bisa menahan senyum bahagiaku. Seperti nya hari ini otakku berjalan lancar.

Eh.. tunggu. Kyuhyun? Astaga! Aku bahkan berbohong telah melebihi batas! Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun ikut? Apa yang harus kulakuakan jika sudah seperti ini? bagaimana jika Siwon tau lalu mengubah rencananya?

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. Rasa bingung yang mendominasi kini malah menghambat kerja otakku. Siwon yang melihat ku frustasi hanya menggeleng-geleng dan mendelikkan bahunya-tak mau tau-. aku tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya aku harus segera menghubungi Kyuhyun sebelum Siwon menanyakan semua ini terlebih dahulu. Ya.. aku harus.

Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mengurus mahluk yang satu ini agar bisa membujuk ayahku dengan mudah. Dengan itu, aku bisa mengajak dan membicarakan ini semua dengan Kyuhyun. Ah.. sepertinya ini ide yang sempurna.

Kulirik Siwon yang kembali menutup matanya. Sepertinya dia lebih betah dikasurku dari pada dikasur 'King Size' miliknya. Aku mendecakkan lidah lalu pergi ke komputerku yang masih menyala. Ku buka situs web yang mengadakan acara perkemahan tadi dan melihat-lihat jadwal kegiatannya.

Berkebun, memelihara lingkungan, bermain sanggar, lomba memasak, api unggun, kedisiplinan sikap, hah.. apa tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan? Sejujurnya aku sangat tidak tertarik dengan hal yang semacam itu. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku dengan alat-alat music daripada dengan tanah dan air yang berlebihan. Sedangkan itu semua harus ada peraturannya.

Belum selesai ku lihat, suara ayahku sudah memenuhi ruangan, memanggilku.

"Yesung! "

"Ya ayah! Sebentar." Ku tinggalkan ruang kamarku. Sekilas melihat Siwon. Dia masih saja tertidur dengan tenangnya. Huh.. aku baru menyadari bahwa mempunyai teman semalas dia.

Sekeluarnya aku dari kamarku, aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa ayahku berada di ruang keluarga, ruang tv, ataupun dapur. Berarti ayahku berada di ruang kerjanya atau di kamarnya.

Tok..Tok..

"Ayah.."

"masuk saja." tanpa pikir panjang, akupun masuk ke ruang kerja ayahku itu.

"ada apa yah?"kulihat ayah baru saja menutup telfonnya lalu menghampiriku. Raut wajahnya seperti sedang bingung.

"hmm.. Yesungie, sepertinya liburan kali ini kau harus pergi."ucap ayah pelan. Ia mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"hah? Pergi? Kemana?" tanyaku. Jujur saja perasaanku kali ini sedikit tak tenang. Aku mendongakkan sedikit kepalaku agar dapat melihat wajah ayah.

"ke perkemahan. Kau mau?"Tanya ayah.

Oke. Ada apa dengan hari ini sehingga ayah mau mengajakku seperti itu dan otakku yang dari tadi berfikir gila?

"apa ini ide ayah?" aku kembali bertanya. Ayah menggeleng kecil. Sudah kuduga. Karena ayah tak mau aku kemana-mana.

"lalu ini ide siapa?"

Ayah tersenyum lalu sedikit membungkuk. Wajahnya diarahkan ke kepalaku. Sepertinya ingin berbisik. "Ini ide ayah dari gadis yang kau 'Sukai'" aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Walaupun sebenarnya rasa penasaranku sudah mulai membesar.

"si..siapa, yah?"

"Ryeowook."

'Skakmat'! Ayah sudah tau! Bagaimana ini? aku menundukan kepalaku karena malu. Mungkin wajahku sudah memerah. Ah? Aku kan laki-laki. Huft.. memalukan saja.

Tapi tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang janggal. Bukan ide ayah kan tadi. Perkemahan ini ide ayahnya… RYEOWOOK?! Astaga! Hari ini. Apalagi yang akan terjadi?! Aku memperhatikan ayah ku yang tertawa kecil melihat responku. Aku harus segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Baiklah, yah.. aku permisi dulu."ucapku dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ayah yang masih geli dengan sikapku.

"nanti ayah beri brosur perkemahannya!" seru ayahku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Hancur semua rencana ku. ternyata ini malah lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Jika ayah Ryeowook sudah mengajakku, berarti Kyuhyun pun di ajak. Mungkin teman-teman yang sekelas di komplek ini juga di ajak. berarti aku hanya tinggal menyusun rencana yang akan kuperbuat di perkemahan nanti. Tentunya semua kesempatan ini akan aku gunakan untuk mendekati Ryeowook. Waah.. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menantinya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

ugh. gk tau kenapa malah buat fict kyak gini. maafkan aku yang selalu nunda waktu.

btw ini di remake dari novel buatanku waktu dulu. ternyata dulu aku nulis cerita kayak gini. haha

ini bakal ada pembunuhan, loo.. belum keliatan tapii.. ya tunggu aja deh.

okay, bye bye!

 _last, mind for review?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _KimHyeNi_


	2. 2 : D'Day

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _YeWook_

 _Warning : GS, Typo, GJ._

 _Disclaimer : SJ Member aren't mine. But For Wookie, He always be My Brother! xD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Part 2 : D'Day

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju beranda rumah ku sambil menyeret tas ku yang tak berbentuk itu. Tas ini lebih tepat dikatakan seperti sebuah 'Bola' karena penuh dengan barang-barang sehingga seperti itu. Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil yang akan membawaku, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon ke sebuah perkemahan. Dengan wajahnya yang ceria, gadis itu memanggilku agar aku lebih cepat. Kubalas panggilan itu dengan gendong tas ku lalu berlari masuk ke mobil itu. Ku lambaikan tanganku ke arah ayah yang memerhatikan ku sedari tadi.

"Daah, appa…"pamitku sedikit berteriak karena mobil telah melaju pelan. Kulihat ayah melambaikan tangannya juga. Seperti nya sedikit tidak rela jika aku pergi. Karena yang menemani ayah selama ini adalah aku. Ibu? Entahlah.. aku tak pernah mengetahuinya sejak kecil.

"apa kau sudah membawa semua yang ada di list?" Tanya Siwon mengawali pembicaraan.

"hmm"aku mengangguk.

"kalau yang lain? Adakah barang lain yang kau bawa?"kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya dengan suara lembutnya. Inilah salah satu yang kusuka darinya. Yaitu suara khas nya yang lembut. Aku kembali mengangguk dibarengi dengan senyuman kecil yang tertahan.

"y..ya"

"haha.. kau sangat lucu, tuan Kim."ledeknya dengan tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk karena malu. Mungkin dia menyadari kegugupan ku. sebaliknya. Siwon malah menatapku tajam seolah tak terima. Mungkin dia iri kepada ku. karena siapa lagi yang sejak awal telah berkomunikasi dengan gadis itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Pemandangan sawah hijau yang membentang kini menyejukkan mataku sehingga aku pun betah melihat nya. Tapi fikiran ku tak tinggal diam. Aku telah memfikirkan apa yang akan terjadi sesampainya disana. Dan tentang kedekatan ku dengan Ryeowook.

Whoa.. memikirkannya saja membuat ku begitu senang. Tapi aku harus sadar bahwa bukan Cuma aku yang ikut dan berencana untuk mendekati Krey. Ada Siwon dan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Sebenarnya hanya 6 orang yang ikut. tetapi ada 4 laki-laki yang ikut sehingga perempuan hanyalah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

Suara music terdengar tiba-tiba dan membuatku sedikit kaget. Setelah dilihat-lihat, rupanya ayah Ryeowook memasang music dari radio. Agar tidak terlalu sepi dan bosan, begitu katanya. aku kembali melihat pemandangan diluar. Kali ini bukanlah sawah yang membentang. Tapi hutan dengan pohon-pohon tinggi didalamnya. Aku terkekeh kecil.

Membayangkan diriku bersama Ryeowook berdua didalam, tersesat, dan akhirnya hanya kita berdua yang menjalani kehidupan selanjutnya. Hahaha. Khayalan yang tak akan pernah kesampaian. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau tersesat dan harus hidup dengan alam liar seperti itu? Membuang-buang arti hidup saja.

Tanpa sadar, aku pun tertidur dengan menyenderkan kepalaku kejendela. Walaupun sakit karena jalan yang tak rata. Tapi rasa kantukku sudah melebihi rasa sakitku. Sehingga akupun tertidur tanpa memedulikan goncangan-goncangan itu.

"Yesung.. hey tuan Kim.. bangun!" sebuah suara terdengar membangunkan ku.

"Bangun, bodoh! Kita sudah mau sampai. Kau tidak mau tertinggal di mobil sendirian kan?"kali ini suara yang ingin kuhindari terdengar. Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Berusaha menetralisir cahaya yang masuk kedalam mataku. Kulihat Siwon memakai topinya dan menunjukan tangannya keluar jendela. Memberiku perintah agar aku melihat keluar.

Ada apa sih memangnya? Wajahnya terlihat senang. Tak seperti biasanya dia seperti itu. Ku tegakkan posisi dudukku sehingga menyender kebelakang lalu menolehkan kepalaku. Mataku sukses membulat sempurna. Mulutku sedikit menganga. Oke ini sangat berbeda dengan yang aku bayangkan. Lihatlah! Banyak sekali anak remaja yang seumuranku disini. Dan ini perkemahan campur. Sehingga interaksi Perempuan dan laki-laki dibebaskan. Sebetulnya aku pun tidak tau peraturan apa yang akan di umumkan nanti. Kata ayah Ryeowook, peraturan akan di umumkan saat upacara pembukaan. Ah! Menyebalkan sekali.

Kugelengkan kepalaku berusaha untuk mengalihkan fikiranku agar tidak ikut-ikutan seperti Siwon. Ingat Yesung.. kau hanya akan mendekati Ryeowook. Itulah yang ku yakinkan. Siwon, Kangin, dan Donghae masih melihat keluar dengan pandangan yang.. rrr.. tidak bisa kubaca sekarang. Kupastikan kali ini otak mereka sedang merancang rencana agar dapat mengesankan diperkemahan ini. Kurasa tak ada salahnya mengambil salah satu dari mereka. Jika aku mau. Sayang nya aku sudah dapat incaranku. Tapi entahlah. Semoga Dewi Fortuna selalu memihak ku pada liburan kali ini.

"Yap anak-anak.. bereskan barang-barang kalian lalu turun. Temuilah teman-teman baru mu yang akan kalian temui diri kalian baik-baik, ya. Jangan bermain kasar jika bertengkar dengan teman baru kalian." Ayah Ryeowook memandu sekaligus memberi saran yang seperti nya akan sia-sia saja bagiku. Karena aku yakin tidak ada teman baru untukku. Dan aku pun tak ingin mencari masalah di perkemahan ini.

Semua hanya mengangguk dan membalas 'Iya' kepada ayah Ryeowook. Ayah Ryeowook tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang membereskan koper kecilnya. "sudah lengkap semua, nak?"Tanya nya. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil dengan senyum yang ceria. Pandanganku tertarik untuk melihat interaksi ayah-anak ini.

"Sudah, yah"Ayah Ryeowook mengusap puncak kepala Ryeowook lalu mengecupnya.

"jaga diri baik-baik, ya.. " ucapnya. Ryeowook kembali mengangguk kecil. Ayah Ryeowook lalu menghampiriku. Aduuh.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Sepertinya ia tau jika aku terus melihat mereka. Lebih baik aku kembali memeriksa tasku.

Kini Ayah Ryeowook berada tepat dihadapanku. "Kim Yesung.." panggilnya.

"iya?"sahutku tanpa melihat wajahnya. Aku tak berani. "aku titipkan Ryeowook padamu. Boleh kan?" ucap ayah Ryeowook. Aku terdiam. Sedikit mencerna perkataannya.

"apa? Menitipkan?"

"iya.. aku tau kau yang paling bisa diandalkan, tuan Kim.."lanjutnya. aku langsung melihat kearah suara. Tapi Ayah Ryeowook malah mengacak-acak rambutku dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar sangat mirip dengan anaknya. Aku kembali terdiam. Sedikit jengah dengan nada suara Ayah Ryeowook. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan tapi ditahan.

Ayah Ryeowook kembali kemobil dan melesat pergi begitu saja dengan lambaian tangan yang Ryeowook berikan. "Daah, ayah.. hati-hati!"

Aku melihat Ryeowook dengan sendu. Ryeowook.. apa yang harus kulakukan agar dapat menjagamu jika masalahnya saja aku tidak tau. Karena aku yakin disini akan aman. Disini kan ramai.

Siwon menepuk pundakku lalu mengajak ku untuk berjalan memasuki perkemahan dan memilih kamar yang akan ditempati. Aku mengikutinya. Sesekali melihat kebelakang, kearah Ryeowook yang semakin menjauh. Sepertinya liburan kali ini akan lebih sulit dari biasanya.

Kami berempat masuk kesebuah kamar kecil. Walaupun kecil, tetapi kamar itu memuat 4 orang.2 ranjang bertingkat sehingga satu ranjang dua kasur. Atas dan bawah. Semua langsung memilih kasur masing-masing dan menaruh tasnya disana.

Aku pun mulai merapikan barang-barangku dan menempatkannya di tempat yang sesuai keinginan. Dan aku juga sempat mencoba kasurnya, yaa tidak terlalu empuk tetapi tetap enak untuk ditiduri. Tak selang berapa lama aku mendengar suara yang sedikit menggangguku, nampaknya suara itu berasal dari sebuah speaker yang berada di luar ruangan kami.

"anak-anak mari kita lakukan upacara pembukaan untuk membuka dan memulai acara perkemahan ini" suara yang terdengar lantang dan keras itu pasti didengar oleh teman-temanku juga atau mungkin seluruh area perkemahan ini.

Dan pasti di upacara pembukaan itu akan diterangkan peraturan-peraturannya. Ya,aku teringat kembali tentang apa yang disampaikan oleh ayah Ryeowook. Akhirnya aku dan teman-teman berjalan ke arah lapangan yang cukup luas, dengan mengikuti komando dari sumber suara akhirnya kami sampai di lapangan itu.

Disana sudah terlihat banyak orang, aku juga melihat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang datang menghampiri kami. Kita tak berbicara banyak karena sudah waktunya untuk berbaris, aku dan teman-teman pun akhirnya mengikuti upacara pembukaan itu

Upacara pun selesai tetapi kami tidak langsung kembali ke kamar kami, karena akan ada beberapa peraturan yang akan disampaikan.

"Oke, kali ini saya akan membacakan peraturan yang ada."satu kalimat itupun sukses membuat suasana menjadi hening. Semua peserta diam dan melihat kearah suara. Aku melihat kesekeliling. Kali ini mereka terlihat sangat antusias dengan pengumuman yg satu ini.

"Peraturan yang pertama. Semua peserta harus tepat waktu. Disini aka nada Bel yang menandakan waktu-waktu tertentu. Jika pagi-pagi kalian mendengar bel, itu tandanya kalian harus bangun dan menyiapkan makanan. Jika siang, berarti itu waktu makan siang kalian, dan jika malam aka nada dua. Yang pertama untuk makan malam, dan yang kedua untuk pertanda tidur."ucap Salah satu staff yang mengatur perkemahan ini.

"yang kedua, semua harus memilih dan mengikuti seluruh kegiatan jenis apa yang akan dilakukan selama perkemahan ini. dan jenis-jenis nya akan kalian ketahui nanti di umukan di Papan Pengumuman yang tersedia. Dan yang ketiga. Semua harus bisa menahan diri kalian. Untuk emosi dan sebagainya. Kalian disini tidak sendiri. Kalian hidup bersama-sama selama liburan musim panas kali ini. jadi kamu harapkan kalian bisa menahan diri kalian dan mematuhi semua peraturan yang kami buat. Mengerti semuanya?"jelasnya sambil bertanya.

"yaa"jawab seluruh peserta terkecuali aku yang hanya memerhatikan seluruh peserta dan staff yang ada. Suasana disini sangat tidak mengenakkan. Apa akan terjadi sesuatu? Atau malah sudah terjadi? Entahlah.

Tiba-tiba Siwon menarikku keluar dari kerumunan peserta yang mengikuti upacara. Ia terus menarikku walaupun aku sudah berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku. Tapi sepertinya kekuatan Siwon melebihi kekuatanku. Dan akhirnya Siwon berhenti dan melepaskan tanganku.

"apaan sih? Kenapa kita keluar duluan?!"gerutuku kesal. Siwon tersenyum kecil.

"hehe.. lihatlah"ia menunjuk papan pengumuman yang berada disebelahku. Siwon mendekatiku dan mulai membaca tulisan yang terdapat di papan pengumuman.

Huh.. ternyata ini yang dia rencanakan. Aku hanya mendengus kecil lalu ikut melihat papan pengumuman.

Benar apa yang dikatakan salah satu staff acara tadi. Jenis-jenis kegiatannya dusah di pasang di papan pengumuman. Aku melihat-lihat dengan teliti. Siapa tau ada yang kusuka. Dan.. Bingo!

Ada Jenis Musik bagi yang suka Musik! Akhirnya.. kuhembuskan nafasku dengan lega. Ya.. setidaknya ada yang bisa kulakukan selama di perkemahan ini.

"bagaimana? Ada yang menarik perhatianmu, tidak?"Tanya Siwon. Aku mengangguk.

"ada. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu berminat. Tapi ya, harus bagaimana lagi? Wajib mengikuti,kan?" ujarku. Siwon mengangguk menyetujuiku. Ia kembali memandangi papan pengumuman.

"kalau kamu?" tanyaku. Siwon mengerutkan alisnya.

"apa yang kau maksud?"

"itu.. apa ada yang kau minati?" Siwon menatapku mengerti.

"ooh.. kukira apa. Ada. tapi aku yakin kau akan menertawakanku."jawabnya.

"eh? Memangnya kau pilih apa?" Siwon terlihat menahan rasa malunya.

"Tataboga." Sontak aku tertawa. Membuat orang yang berbaris paling belakang menatapku. Dengan segera Siwon menutup Mulutku.

"Ssstt.. sudah kubilang kan. Kau pasti akan tertawa mendengar pilihanku."tuturnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit iba melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pilihannya sangatlah aneh. Tataboga? Bukankah pilihan itu harusnya lebih pantas dipilih oleh perempuan? Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan, sih?

Siwon memang sedikit tertutup, orangnya. Itu menurutku yang selama ini dekat dengannya. Tapi dia cepat berinteraksi sehingga tidak banyak orang yang mencurigainya jika dia melakukan kesalahan dan menuduh orang lain. Itu yang sangat aku sesalkan dapat berteman dengannya.

Tapi Siwon sangat menyenangkan dan sangat konyol. Jika dpikir-pikir, dia lebih tepat sebagai 'Badut pribadi'ku. karena hanya akulah yang mengetahui kekonyolannya selain keluarganya.

Tak lama kemudian, seluruh peserta yang berbaris mengikuti upacara bubar dan berlari kearah papan pengumuman. Sontak, aku dan Siwon berbalik berlari kearah kamar perkemahan.

Ternyata ide Siwon untuk meninggalkan upacara lebih cepat dan melihat papan pengumuman tak ada ruginya juga. Setidaknya aku telah mengetahui jenis-jenis apa saja yang terdapat di acara perkemahan ini.

Tapi aku tak pernah menyadari, bahwa perkemahan ini malah membawaku kepada pengalaman yang pahit. Atau pengalaman yang mengerikan sepanjang hidupku. Karena mala mini harus kulewati dengan bersama-sama, sehingga aku tak pernah menyadarkan diriku dengan pesan yang Ayah Ryeowook titipkan..

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

errr... hai? duh. sedih siihmalah gk ada yg review~ ini dihapus aja gitu? banyak banget SiDer.. T.T

tapi kenapa masih niat buat ngelanjutin yaa? haha tapi kayaknya bakal dihapus deh.. tenang aja.. cuma fict yg ini kok.. after a minute dan fragile soul menanti~ xD

 _Last, mind for review?_

 _._

 _._

 _KreyKim_


End file.
